Get Me Down
by Daniel Addiction
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Vala's got a surprise for Daniel.


**Get Me Down**

**By**

**Daniel Addiction**

Vala poked her head around the corner of the door frame and instantly spotted her favourite archaeologist sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall going through paperwork. He could be so boring sometimes. She wondered if he knew what day it was? She certainly did, she had been planning for today since last year when he and Mitchell had embarrassed her greatly in front of half the SGC, but now it was Daniel's turn, luckily for Mitchell he had been sent on leave and had gone to visit his parents otherwise he would been getting the same treatment.

Though there was always next year for him.

Now she wasn't very well versed in earth's cultures and traditions, and couldn't really understand why the people celebrated a day of fools, as far as she understood it was a day where you could play pranks on other people and get away with it, which she was quite excited about because she loved to joke around and have a bit of fun, and she was especial good at coming up with pranks.

Poor Daniel, he didn't know what he was in for.

She put on one of her charming smiles and waltzed into the mess hall, she hoped the two lovely officers that she had roped into helping her had everything ready.

"Hello honey," she greeted sitting down opposite to Daniel.

"Vala," he acknowledged not looking up from his work.

"What you doing?" she asked trying to get his attention.

"Something very important, so get to the point or go away," he murmured turning a page of the file in front of him and continuing to study it.

"Well isn't someone grumpy," she said sweetly, reaching over and running a finger down his chin.

He jerked away from the touch, glaring at her. "What do you want? I'm trying to work!" he snapped.

She lowered her smile into a hurt expression and looked away upset.

Three…two…one.

Daniel let out a sigh. "I'm sorry," he apologised his voice softer now, "I didn't mean to snap."

Vala continued to look away, keeping the hurt expression on her face. He was so predictable.

"Vala?" His voice was asking for forgiveness, but there was no way he was getting it today, she had declared war on him for what he and Mitchell did last year and she wasn't going to back down, no matter how much she liked him.

"You're wanted in the gate room," she replied stiffly, still not looking at him.

He got the hint that she wasn't going to forgive him for snapping and let it go. "Is it important? I'm kind of busy."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," she answered.

Daniel closed his file with another sigh. "Lead the way."

He was so going to hate her, but she didn't care, she was going to enjoy seeing him squirm.

They left the mess hall together and headed to the gate room, as they reached the door a young female officer secretly handed Vala a small sack as she walked past the pair.

Vala smiled inwardly as she held the sack behind her back, not long now.

Daniel opened the door and walk in first, Vala close behind, she waited until he was in the centre of the room before whipping the sack out and jerking it over his head. "Now!" she shouted.

The two officers Vala had recruited ran over, a dozen helium balloons in each of their hands and quickly tied the strings around Daniel's torso before letting go.

Daniel ripped the sack off his head as his feet lifted from the floor.

"VALA!"

"April Fools honey," she called up at him as he headed for the high ceiling.

"Vala you get me down, now!" he shouted.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" she yelled pleasure on her face.

"GET ME DOWN!"

"Whatever for?" she replied, enjoying every moment.

"VALA!"

She watched as the balloons hit the ceiling and stopped, leaving Daniel hanging.

"Vala please!" he begged.

Vala put a finger on her chin as if in thought before looking up again. "Sorry honey, but the only way you are going to get down is if I start shooting the balloons, but I can't do that because I might hit you and kill you."

"I'll kill _you_ if you don't get me down!"

"What in god's name?" Vala spun and saw General Landry behind her, staring up at the ceiling.

"General, what a surprise," Vala greeted. Landry lowered his gaze to her, looking unimpressed. "April Fools," she smiled sheepishly.

"Get him down, now," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," she replied pulling out a handgun.

"Without the firearm," Landry said.

"Yes Sir," she replied slightly disappointed, then an idea came to her. "Hey Teal'c!" she yelled, "can I borrow your zat!"

**Let me know what you thought.**

**A big thankyou to everyone who reads and reviews this.**

**This idea came from my sister who wrote a story with helium balloons and said that I should write a Stargate story with them. So this was it.**

**For anyone that is interested, I have a forum called the Stargate Challenge Club, where you can post challenges or take up a challenge if you wish. **

**There aren't many challenges at the moment because it is new, but you're welcome to leave some if you want or let me know what you think of my forum.**


End file.
